Ian Sweeney
Info *I'm a big fan of Thomas and Edward (from Thomas and Friends), Ten Cents and Hercules (from TUGS), Theodore and Foduck (from Theodore Tugboat), Timothy Q. Mouse and Casey Jr (from Dumbo), Sonic and Uncle Chuck (from Sonic the Hedgehog), and many more. I love Ringo Starr US narrations, George Carlin US narrations, Michael Angelis US narrations, Alec Baldwin US narrations, Michael Brandon narrations, Mark Moraghan narrations, and Thomas VHS/DVDs. My favorite Thomas narrators are Ringo Starr, George Carlin, Michael Angelis, Alec Baldwin, Michael Brandon, and Mark Moraghan. My Favorite Couples My Favorite Thomas Couples *ThomasXEmily *EdwardXMolly *PercyXMavis My Favorite TUGS Couples *TenCentsXLillieLightship *HerculesXSallySeaplane *PuffaXTheDuchess My VHS/DVD Ideas The Best of Thomas and Friends *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Gordon Takes a Dip (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Pop Goes the Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Percy's Ghostly Trick (George Carlin) *A New Friend for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *The World's Strongest Character (Alec Baldwin) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) The Amazing World of Thomas and Friends *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Percy, and Old Slow Coach (Alec Baldwin) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Bertie's Great Race (George Carlin) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and Skarloey's Big Day Out (Michael Brandon) *James Learns A Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (George Carlin) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Brandon) *Rusty to the Rescue (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes To Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *Bulgy (George Carlin) *Train Stops Play (George Carlin) *Bulldog (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Something in the Air (Alec Baldwin) The Adventures of Thomas and Friends *Thomas Saves The Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *Mavis (George Carlin) *At All Sea (George Carlin) *James Goes Buzz, Buzz (George Carlin) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Escape (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Trust Thomas (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Saved from Scrap (Ringo Starr-US) *Wooly Bear (George Carlin) *Steam Roller (George Carlin) *Percy Takes The Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *Trouble In The Shed (George Carlin) *Toby The Tram Engine (George Carlin) *Thomas Breaks The Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Yoshi and the Signal (George Carlin) *The Diseasel (George Carlin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Grandpuff (George Carlin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) The Fun Never Stops! *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *Terence the Tractor (George Carlin) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Conductor (Ringo Starr-US) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Bye George! (Alec Baldwin) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Oliver's Find (Alec Baldwin) *Gallant Old Engine (George Carlin) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Donald's Duck (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) Category:Ian Sweeney